Luna in the Sky with Diamonds
by Naite
Summary: La vida es un entramado de sabores dulces y amargos, de melodías que marcan el paso del tiempo y de límites indefinidos entre ilusiones y realidad. La vida de Luna Lovegood. Reto 30 vicios.Hoy: La primera vez de Luna no podía ser normal,como cabía esperar
1. ¿Bailamos?

_**Luna in the sky with diamonds**_

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with caleidoscope eyes"_

**'Lucy in the sky with diamonds', The Beatles**

Vicio: #27 ¿Bailamos?

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bailamos?<strong>

Huele a césped recién cortado y a flores frescas. Ve retazos de colores que se funden y se mezclan en una acuarela sin fin. Siente la brisa apenas perceptible soplándole en la nuca y bailando entre sus cabellos. Oye melodías que le traspasan la piel. Y sabe a frutas dulces pero, sobre todo, a gotas de felicidad en un mundo que se derrumba.

Es la boda de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Y todo es _tan_ perfecto.

A Luna le encanta bailar. Por eso, cuando de los instrumentos musicales salen los primeros acordes de una de sus canciones favoritas, no lo piensa dos veces: se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la pista de baile, con la túnica de algodón ondeándole a la altura de los tobillos y la sensación de libertad acelerándole el pulso.

Estira los brazos, gira sobre sí misma, recorre la pista sin vergüenza ni temor por lo que puedan pensar los demás. Pasa cerca de Hermione y Ron, que bailan azorados pero visiblemente felices. Un momento después está balanceándose sobre sus talones con ritmo y observa a Ginny moviéndose con entusiasmo entre los brazos de Charlie, mientras su amiga le guiña un ojo, sonriéndole desde su posición. La canción cobra impulso, la melodía se intensifica y se convierte en algo sólido que puede casi tocar, rodeándola como una presencia prácticamente física, y entonces Luna abre más los brazos, levanta la cabeza, mira hacia el cielo despejado y gira con más soltura. Se percata de la danza frenética de los gemelos, que bailan con una chica francesa, cada uno tomándola de una mano y haciéndole dar volteretas que probablemente marean a la pobre joven. _Es la bienvenida a la familia Weasley_, oye la explicación que le dan los gemelos a la chica. Después de unos minutos, Luna sonríe divertida porque ve justo el brillo travieso que recorre los ojos de los hermanos al divisar un nuevo objetivo: ahora le toca a Hermione realizar el ritual de iniciación.

Cierra los ojos y disminuye la velocidad de sus movimientos. Se mece suavemente y piensa en lo lindo que sería bailar con alguien. Pero no se aflige: a Luna le gusta bailar y eso es lo que está haciendo, sin necesidad de terceros. Se puede ser feliz de distintas formas, incluso de aquellas que no parecen ideales a la vista de la mayoría de las personas.

Cuando abre los párpados, se topa con dos sonrisas idénticas y dos pares de ojos fijados sólo en _ella;_ en nadie más. Ve pecas y pelo rojo y cuatro brazos que se extienden. Siente las notas electrizantes de la guitarra enroscándose en sus piernas y haciéndole cosquillas en los pies. Huele a adrenalina. Oye voces de un timbre parecido:

-Venimos a darte el bautismo de fuego que te corresponde, Luna.

-A partir de este momento, serás una Weasley hecha y derecha.

Ella sólo puede asentir emocionada y reír un poco.

-¿Bailamos?

Fred y George toman sus manos y comienzan con la danza ritual.

Sabe a pequeños deseos que se cumplen. A milagros chiquitos que se hacen realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Mi primer reto! La verdad que estoy entusiasmada con la idea de escribir treinta viñetas sobre el personaje de Luna. Si alguien que pasa por aquí sigue "Postales de Guerra", aprovecho para pedirle disculpas por el tiempo que hace que no publico nueva viñeta...No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero tampoco muchas ideas. De todas maneras, el fic no está terminado, seguiré publicando a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo cosas para nuevos personajes. De momento, las ideas que flotan en mi cabeza giran en torno a Luna, así que escribiré hacia donde me guíe la musa!

Se agradecen reviews con críticas, sonrisas o tomatazos! Me gustaría saber qué opinan :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo vicio!


	2. Paso a Paso

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #2 Paso a Paso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

* * *

><p><strong>Paso a paso<strong>

Su madre siempre le había dicho que debía respetar el tiempo de todo. El de las personas, el de los animales y las plantas; incluso, al tiempo en su más amplio sentido: los días, las horas, los minutos, segundos o años...

Todo llevaba su proceso, y no había que tratar de saltarse pasos ni correr una maratón desbocada en contra del destino. Porque todo lo que forma parte del universo tiene su propio ritmo y un camino trazado que nada ni nadie puede cambiar, aseguraba Anna Lovegood.

Luna trató de atender a sus consejos siempre que pudo, y le sirvieron en más de una ocasión. Como aquella vez que tenía ocho años y vio por primera vez en su vida a un unicornio. Su padre la había llevado con él a una excursión por los bosques del norte de Europa, con la intención de encontrar pruebas fehacientes que demostraran la existencia de Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Xenophilius deambulaba entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve escudriñando los alrededores con un telescopio amarillo y tarareando un vals, cuando Luna vislumbró un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo. Era un potrillo de unicornio, pequeño y hermoso, que se había detenido a unos metros de distancia y la contemplaba con ojos inteligentes, sin alejarse pero tampoco sin acercarse a ella. Su primer impulso fue estirar las piernas y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la criatura, haciendo todo tipo de gestos y murmullos que sirvieran para atraerlo. Pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Recordó lo que siempre decía su madre y decidió esperar. Se quedó en su sitio, contemplándolo maravillada, dejando que una sonrisa se apoderara poco a poco de sus labios. Pasaron unos minutos e, increíblemente, el unicornio comenzó a acercarse. Antes de llegar a su altura, otra criatura captó la atención de Luna. Se trataba de otro unicornio, pero blanco como la nieve y mucho más grande: debía de ser la madre del potrillo dorado. Luna pensó que sus posibilidades de tocarlos se reducían visiblemente, pero no fue así. Segundos después, el par de unicornios estaba a milímetros de su cuerpo, olisqueándole la ropa y haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Entonces Luna supo que había llegado el momento y rozó con la punta de sus dedos el pelaje suave de los animales mágicos, deslizándolos por el cuello y el lomo de ambos. Caricias apacibles que dejaban un agradable calorcito en la piel de sus manos.

Pero el "Paso a paso" o tiempo al tiempo, como también solía llamarlo su madre, podía aplicarse a fines más prácticos además. Por ejemplo, cuando debía resolver un problema matemático (uno de esos especialmente difíciles, que le redactaba su padre cuando Luna aún no llegaba al metro y medio de altura y todavía no había entrado a Hogwarts), el cual podía contener muchos datos inútiles que la distraían de la solución e intentaban desviarla de los pasos esenciales que debía seguir para resolver el enigma. Luna cerraba los ojos por un momento, tratando de despejar su mente y, cuando los abría, se disponía a analizar cada dato y cifra por separado, descubriendo aquellos que le podrían servir y aquellos que eran un estorbo. Una vez descartadas las falsas pistas, iba probando las posibles operaciones, dando un paso a la vez, lenta pero segura, tratando de evitar que la ansiedad por llegar a la solución le nublara el pensamiento y la confundiera en su camino.

Su madre era una bruja maravillosa. Era capaz de preparar los platos más deliciosos, aunque ello le llevara toda una tarde encerrada en la cocina. Y, sobre todo, tenía la habilidad de crear cosas geniales, inventos inesperados que empezaban con un paso y después seguían con otro y otro, todo marcado por la pericia y delicadeza de su madre en el arte de experimentar.

Pero debió de saltarse un paso ese día de junio, cuando el caldero burbujeante sobre el que se encontraba inclinada explotó. Su madre debió de haber tomado un camino equivocado o dar un paso de más. O tal vez no esperó el tiempo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso. No esperó los segundos necesarios que le habrían podido salvar la vida.

Luna se pasó mucho tiempo intentando descifrar lo que había sucedido. Si realmente había sido un error o un hechizo equivocado lo que le arrebató a su madre.

Hasta que comprendió que quizás nada había salido mal. Tal vez su madre había desandado todos los pasos que estaban marcados en su destino... y había llegado al final del camino.

A Luna le gusta pensar que, aunque ya no pueda transitar por los senderos terrenales, su madre flota por los caminos infinitos que se pierden en el cielo y se extienden más allá, donde algún día ella la alcanzará.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Los datos referentes a los unicornios y todo lo que sea animales fantásticos, los tomé de eldiccionario. org

Ahora sí, me gustaría leer tu comentario!


	3. ¿Por qué no?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #16 ¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué no?<strong>

Estaba caminando por el Callejón Diagon, de la mano de papá y mamá, cuando se burlaron abiertamente de ella por primera vez. Un niño algo mayor pasó por su lado justo cuando Luna comentaba en voz alta que le parecía que el ministro de la magia debía de tener un pariente lejano que fuera gnomo, porque en las fotos de los periódicos siempre posaba con mirada perspicaz y calculadora, la misma que les había visto tener a esas criaturas cuando estaban a punto de cerrar un negocio en el banco de Gringotts. El chico se detuvo de golpe a su lado y después pareció reparar en las plumas naranjas que Luna tenía en la cabeza, y en la edición número veinticuatro de El Quisquilloso entre sus manos. El desconocido sonrió de manera desagradable y se fue donde sus amigos, pegados a la vitrina de artículos de quidditch. Luna vio con claridad cómo el chico la señalaba y los demás la miraban con sorna, conteniendo la risa. Sus padres estaban ocupados discutiendo por alguna tontería y Luna no dijo nada.

Ese mismo día, horas más tarde, su madre entró en su habitación en el momento que Luna tiraba las plumas en un cesto.

-Luna, ¿por qué lo tiras? Pensé que era tu sombrero preferido.

-Los niños se reirán de mí por llevarlo.

Su madre le restó importancia y le dijo:

-No lo harán.

-Sí. Ya lo hicieron.

La Sra. Lovegood se acercó y las dos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Dejarás de usar lo que te gusta porque los demás pueden reírse? ¿Dejarás de hacer lo que quieras y te comportarás de una forma que no eres, tan sólo para complacer a los demás?

La pequeña Luna de siete años se encogió de hombros, clavando sus ojos saltones en el techo.

-A tu padre hace veinte años que lo miran raro, cada vez que menciona su trabajo. ¿Te acuerdas de mi vestido púrpura? Más de una vez me han gritado en la calle que parezco una remolacha con patas, pero yo ni siquiera me molesto en contestarles. Es mi vestido favorito y punto. Lo uso porque_ yo_ quiero. ¿No lo quieren los demás? Pues bien, que entonces no lo usen.

Ahora Luna la escuchaba con interés, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida.

-Me gustan las plumas naranjas... Pero, si por más que los ignore, los niños siguen burlándose de mí, ¿vale la pena usar el sombrero?

-¿Por qué no?

Y a partir de ese momento, eso se había convertido en su mantra.

Cuando se estaba preparando para viajar a Hogwarts por vez primera, observó el collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca que reposaba sobre su mesita de luz. Dudó unos segundos.

_¿Por qué no?_

Y se ató el collar en el cuello.

Cuando en Pociones, el temible profesor Snape hizo una pregunta que al parecer nadie sabía responder, Luna se acordó de lo que había dicho uno de los amigos de sus padres, en las conferencias de brebajes poco usuales que dictaba el buen hombre. Supo que lo que iba a decir contradecía posiblemente todo lo que afirmaba el manual escolar de pociones y se mordió el labio, dubitativa.

_¿Por qué no?_

Levantó la mano y Snape le cedió la palabra con escepticismo.

Estaban en una alborotada clase de Encantamientos, cuando uno de los niños de su casa se metía con una chica menuda y pecosa, sentada cerca de ella. Luna escuchó que le decía algo relacionado con libros de segunda mano y la niña –por el escudo de la túnica, Luna dedujo que era de Gryffindor, la casa con la que compartían esa clase- estaba colorada de vergüenza y de ira.

Luna tuvo el impulso de defenderla, porque ella sabía más que nadie lo que era ser el blanco de bromas ofensivas y palabras hirientes. Pero recordó que cuando intentó intervenir en una pelea, en defensa de un "inocente", el que era agredido se volvía en su contra y luego ella se convertía en el centro de los ataques. Porque nadie necesitaba que lo defendiera Lunática Lovegood. No vaya a ser que pensaran que eran raritos como ella.

Luna miró los puños de la niña, oyó un par de palabrotas a media voz que dejaron un poco aturdido al chico molesto y le llamó la atención el largo cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la cintura, y que le había parecido ver en otros estudiantes del colegio.

Se contuvo unos instantes, indecisa.

_¿Por qué no?_

-Oye, Steve, creo que es más preocupante tener un cerebro de segunda mano como el tuyo...

Miraba a Harry Potter caminando en círculos y retorciéndose las manos, mientras gesticulaba nervioso con Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

-Iremos de todas maneras, Harry. Te ayudaremos a rescatar a Sirius- dijo Ron.

Entonces, Ginny dio un paso adelante.

-Yo también quiero ir.

Y Neville se le sumó.

Eso alteró aún más a Harry. No estaba en sus planes que más personas se sumaran al rescate de Black.

Luna le creía a Harry. Intuía que ese hombre que aparecía en los carteles de búsqueda que difundía el Ministerio era alguien importante para el chico. Posiblemente, lo único que le quedaba de familia. Y si él estaba empeñado en salvarlo de un peligro inminente, tal vez el escurridizo prófugo de la justicia en realidad no era un asesino.

Ella siempre supo que era el cantante de Los Trasgos. Si iba al Ministerio, hasta podía pedirle el nabo que le tiraron en un concierto y así probar el artículo de la revista de su padre con datos concretos.

Pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a invitar más gente a la aventura. Y su padre se preocuparía muchísimo si se enterara que su preciada hijita hiciera algo como lo que estaban a punto de hacer esos jóvenes. La travesía podía ser peligrosa.

Sin embargo, Luna sentía que debía ir. Consideró su corazonada, pero aún no estaba segura de seguir su instinto; todavía no.

Observó a los cinco chicos que seguían hablando sin escucharse, imponiendo sus voces y opiniones. Le agradaban, todos ellos. Tenían algo distinto que los diferenciaba del resto de los compañeros que había conocido en sus cuatro años en Hogwarts. Parecían nobles, valientes, leales. Probablemente, lo eran.

_¿Por qué no?_

-Tendremos que ir volando, ¿no?- propuso, incluyéndose en la aventura.

Cuando deambulaban por los pasillos oscuros del Ministerio, mirando en todas direcciones y caminando a la par, pegados y juntos, dispuestos a defenderse en conjunto, Luna pensó que tal vez esos chicos podrían ser sus amigos.

_¿Por qué no?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **La frase "Tendremos que ir volando, ¿no?" la cité de Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix, página 783 de la edición sudamericana de Salamandra.

¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¿Sigo con esto o no?


	4. A su lado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #20 A su lado

* * *

><p><strong>A su lado<strong>

_Es raro. _

Es raro llegar a una reunión de amigos de la mano de alguien, y que todos te miren divertidos. Es raro que esa mano ajena que está enlazada a la tuya no te suelte ni muestre signos de incomodidad. Es extraño que la voz masculina de quien está a tu lado salude a todo el mundo, sonriendo, llevándote como a un trofeo, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo.

Sin algún _¡No tengo nada que ver con Lunática! _de por medio_. _Nada de risas maliciosas, comentarios desagradables, miradas despectivas. No. _Nada de eso._

Es raro que, a partir de ahora, las invitaciones a cumpleaños y fiestas lleguen para dos. Es aún más raro, todavía, que en casa a veces tengas que colocar tres platos a la mesa, cuando Rolf viene a cenar. No más dos juegos de utensilios como antes, cuando en la cocina sólo se oían las voces de ti y de papá.

Es raro que una lechuza picotee insistentemente sobre la ventana de tu dormitorio todos los días, mientras que antes sólo recibías correspondencia cuando se publicaba un nuevo número de El Quisquilloso.

Es increíble que comiences a sospechar que te has acostumbrado a caminar a la par de alguien y que, si llegaras a perder esa presencia fiel, te derrumbarías. Es raro, sobre todo, porque siempre has desandado el vasto territorio de la vida sin tener que valerte de un tercero. Completamente independiente.

Te bastabas tú solita.

Es extraña esa sensación, el saber que alguien está pendiente de ti de esa manera especial, única. Y es extraordinario que alguien te mire con tal intensidad, como si fueras lo único interesante que existe en el universo. Es extraño, más que nada, porque muchas veces has sentido que nadie te miraba.

Es raro saber que alguien piensa que eres preciosa.

Es raro que siempre pensaras que tu existencia consistiría en viajar, conocer, descubrir y sorprenderte ante las maravillas del mundo y de la magia, ante aquello que verías y aquello que sólo intuirías y, ahora, te das cuenta –con sorpresa- que no necesitas seguir girando de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, para estar feliz.

Es raro estar a su lado y sentir que ya no te hace falta nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aclaro por si no se entendió, que el hombre que acompaña a Luna es Rolf Scamander, el esposo de ella según la Rowling. ¡Gracias por leer! Gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos o alertas y gracias, sobre todo, a quienes dejaron comentarios: **Ilisia Brongar, Sely Kat y Herm Black** (aprovecho a contestarte por aquí: ¡qué alegría econtrarte acá! gracias por lo que dices, tus reviews son siempre muy gratificantes; y espero ponerme pronto con una nueva viñeta de Postales de Guerra! he estado complicada con los tiempos, pero dentro de poco tendré vacaciones! Te agradezco también lo que comentaste en aquel fic y te pido algo...¡hazte una cuenta en la página así podré responderte los reviews por allí y charlar largo y tendido! jeje)

Agradeceré comdentarios, impresiones o tomatazos!

**Naite**


	5. Cuatro Paredes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #25 Cuatro Paredes

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro paredes<strong>

A su izquierda, Luna podía observar con claridad el movimiento sigiloso de un par de carroñeros que deambulaban entre el pastizal crecido, escrutando las copas de los árboles a la espera de encontrar un intruso, un enemigo. En esos momentos, Luna lo sabía, la cortina musical de _Potterwatch_ podía ser oída por aquellos que pronunciaran ante la radio la contraseña correcta. Pese al silbido del viento y el suave rumor de las hojas, si se esforzaba, Luna podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz pausada y clara de Lee Jordan. Pero tenía que concentrarse.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y vislumbró en la distancia la silueta fantasmal de un castillo que conocía demasiado bien. Si cerraba los ojos, llegaban a sus oídos el ruido del golpeteo de cientos de pies sobre los corredores de piedra, el burbujear de las pociones a medio hacer en las mazmorras, el ulular de las lechuzas...y otros sonidos no tan agradables: el llanto de un niño, la respiración agitada de quien corre para evitar ser atrapado, el restallar de un látigo sobre la piel herida... Pero no: Luna tenía que enfocarse.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, caminó unos pasos hacia delante y estiró el cuello. Estaba en una posición perfecta, en la ubicación exacta. Desde allí, era perceptible la mole cilíndrica que se elevaba a grandes alturas y proyectaba sombras moradas sobre la amplia extensión de césped. Su hogar se veía hermoso y surrealista bajo el resplandor del atardecer. Nuevamente, aunque Luna no lo viera, podía imaginar perfectamente a su padre trajinando en su despacho, marcando el ritmo de la imprenta, seleccionando la mejor portada para el nuevo número de su revista, saboreando una tacita de alhelí, editando artículos...Era una consoladora imagen, pero a Luna le quedaba observar algo más.

A sus espaldas, lo sabía, acechaban las tinieblas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando vio -para su disgusto-, a pocos centímetros de distancia, cómo un hombre era despojado de su varita y maniatado de cuerpo entero, mientras sus agresores lo observaban de pie, impasibles, autoritarios, convencidos de su superioridad. _Sangre__ sucia,__ ¿__A quién__ le __has __robado __esta __varita?__ ¡No __hice __nada!__ ¡Crucio!__ Paren,__ por __favor..._Luna no tenía que figurarse nada de eso porque era real: el conjuro maléfico, el sollozo, el grito desgarrado...Todo eso verdaderamente estaba pasando.

Luna se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su cuello, protegiéndose de una mano imaginaria que apretaba su garganta. El recuerdo de unos dedos largos y fríos la sacudió de manera vívida.

Y entonces...

El cuenco de cerámica se estrelló contra la pared y Luna salió de su ensimismamiento. Ollivander lloraba quedamente, musitando una letanía interminable de lamentos, rodeado de agua y los pedacitos ahora inútiles del cuenco roto.

A su derecha, a su izquierda, hacia atrás, hacia delante...Mirara donde mirara, un muro impenetrable cercaba a Luna, acorralándola, limitando un espacio de humedad, suciedad y frío en el que se encontraba atrapada.

Pero Luna era demasiado inteligente como para ver sólo cuatro malditas paredes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta viñeta corresponde a la "estadía" de Luna en el sótano de los Malfoy.

Gracias a Ilisia, Nikolas Sur y Daemia por sus reviews^^.


	6. En la palma de su mano

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #23 En la palma de su mano

* * *

><p><strong>En la palma de su mano<strong>

Ginny Weasley se lo había dicho, pero Luna no le creyó hasta que tuvo a esa criatura entre sus brazos. La pelirroja le había contado en innumerables ocasiones la ternura que desprendía ese pequeño ser. Y le había afirmado, con total certeza, que desde el momento que comenzaba a formar parte de tu vida, él dependía completamente de ti.

Luna pensó que exageraba. Que acariciar su corto cabello, aspirar su aroma suave y hablarle con balbuceos eran signo de demencia mental, y no de amor incondicional. Pero veía a Ginny tan feliz, llevándolo consigo a todos lados, y su pequeñito también parecía tan contento, expresando su alegría de distintas maneras por más que no supiera hablar...que Luna tuvo que aceptar, finalmente, que esa cosita era realmente adorable. Y ella también quería uno. Lo amaba cuando Ginny lo ponía en su regazo, pero Luna quería poder amar a su _propio_ pequeño. Quería vivir la misma experiencia que atravesaba Ginny, quería sentir la misma plenitud y realización personal que la pelirroja.

Cuando llegó un jueves lluvioso a casa, empapada de la cabeza a los pies después de haber caminado por horas para tomar una decisión, Rolf Scamander estaba en el altillo, pintando sobre una sábana extendida a lo largo del suelo.

-Hola- musitó tímidamente, para no interrumpir la inspiración de su pareja.

Rolf dejó la brocha a un lado y se limpió la cara con un trapo. Una mancha azul apareció en su mejilla después de pasarse la tela. Luna sonrió.

-Cariño, te dije que te llevaras un paraguas. Cuando la matrioska se pone violeta, anuncia lluvias y tormentas...-le reprochaba cariñosamente, al tiempo que señalaba a la muñeca rusa que reposaba en un estante y tomaba una toalla del armario- Ven, pescarás un resfriado...

Pero Luna rechazó con una mano la toalla que le ofrecía su novio y se quitó con impaciencia el flequillo mojado que caía sobre sus ojos. Rolf la miró con inquietud.

-Tengo que decirte algo. Es importante.

Rolf asintió, repentinamente nervioso.

Luna inspiró una bocanada de aire, se aclaró la garganta y...

-Tomé una decisión, Rolf. Lo pensé mucho. Y ya estoy segura de lo que quiero.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y allí, en la palma de su mano, un micropuff rosa lo miraba con sus pequeñitos ojos.

-¿No es precioso? Se llama Paul, ¿te parece bien que a partir de ahora viva con nosotros?

Rolf dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y cabeceó afirmativamente, aliviado.

Luna pegó un saltito de pura alegría y acarició el pelaje suave de esa bolita viviente.

-¡Genial! Iré a contarle a Ginny y le pediré unos consejos sobre su cuidado. Hace años que tiene a Arnold...


	7. Confesiones ajenas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #17 Confesiones ajenas

Tiempo: Situado en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones ajenas<strong>

Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso, cargando su mochila con los libros escolares, y rodeada de estudiantes que salían de sus aulas. La clase de _Estudios __Muggles_ había sido interesante, pero Luna estaba ansiosa por echarle un vistazo a una armadura de ese corredor, porque estaba convencida de que allí se escondían unos cuantos torposoplos. Cuando estaba sacando los espectroanteojos de su mochila, un extraño ruidito ahogado captó su atención. Después, un sollozo bajo. Y otro, y otro...El llanto parecía interminable e iba subiendo de volumen. Luna se percató de que se encontraba frente al baño de chicas, y le pareció extraño que Myrtle la Llorona estuviera haciendo de las suyas en ese cuarto de baño y no en el del piso de abajo, que era su dominio indiscutido.

Luna empujó la puerta para tratar de hablar con la niña fantasma y ver cuál era su drama del día de hoy. A pesar de que Myrtle podía ser realmente grosera, llamándola Lunática y asegurándole que no necesitaba que una chiflada la escuchase, Luna sabía que en el fondo agradecía la compañía de un humano que no se burlara de ella, para variar. En muchas ocasiones, Myrtle olvidaba su actitud agresiva y dejaba escapar anécdotas de cuando estaba viva, mientras Luna la escuchaba con atención. Pero cuando la rubia se dirigió al último cubículo donde provenía el llanto, se llevó una sorpresa.

No había rastro alguno de Myrtle por allí. Era Hermione Granger la que lloraba desconsoladamente, sentada sobre el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas, despeinada y vulnerable como una niña pequeña. Luna nunca la había visto así de expuesta, despojada de toda esa fachada de seguridad y control que demostraba siempre, pero debajo de la cual se escondía esa muchachita insegura que Luna sabía que existía. Se le daba bien eso de ver cosas que los demás no.

Hermione no se había percatado de que ya no estaba sola, perdida como estaba en su tristeza. Luna sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pañuelo multicolor y se lo tendió, saludándola:

-Hola, Hermione.

La aludida dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. En cambio, tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía Luna y se limpió la cara y se sonó la nariz. Estuvo largo rato hipando, tratando de serenarse y agotar su llanto. Luna se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, no demasiado cerca para no invadir su espacio. A pesar de que tuvo la tentación de acariciar su cabello para consolarla, Luna decidió mantener las distancias por si eso le incomodaba a Hermione.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Hermione habló.

-Gracias, Luna.

-No hay de qué- le contestó sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco avergonzada, y clavó la mirada en algún punto de las baldosas del piso. Parecía nerviosa. S_eguramente __espera __que__ le__ pregunte__ por__qué__ está__ así__ y__ no__ quiere__ hablar__ de __ello_, Luna pensó. Así que se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, sólo dímelo...Nos vemos, Hermione.

Luna estaba empujando la puerta del cuarto de baños cuando un grito la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Lo-lo siento, Luna...-balbució Hermione y se detuvo. Luna volvió a entrar y se acercó a ella. La chica se retorcía las manos y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer.- Yo...gracias por el pañuelo...por estar aquí.

Abrió una de las canillas y se mojó la cara. Era evidente que sólo trataba hacer algo con las manos. Hablar le estaba costando un poco.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación...

-Oh, no. Puedes contarme si tú quieres. No tienes la obligación de hacerlo.

Hermione cerró la canilla y el agua dejó de correr. Parecía estar meditando algo.

-Sí, quiero- dijo susurrando, como para sí misma -_Sí, __quiero-_ repitió, más segura, mirándola con una sonrisa y los pelos de loca disparando hacia cualquier dirección. _Y__ me __dicen __chiflada __a__ mi_...pensó Luna, con cariño.

-Me peleé con Ron...Ya sé que siempre lo hacemos, pero esta vez fue...- a Hermione no le salían las palabras, y parecía que el torrente de llanto la iba a sacudir de nuevo.

-¿Cruel?- aventuró Luna, tratando de ayudarla.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí. En realidad, en todo este último tiempo ha sido así...Y no entiendo por qué. No entiendo por qué de repente parece odiarme por algo que no alcanzo a comprender. Y pensé que cuando lo invité a la fiesta de Slughorn él se había puesto contento, pensé que las cosas entre nosotros podían cambiar... ¡Pero fui una estúpida! Él ahora está con Lavender y me o-odia...Y yo...yo...yo creía que le gustaba...-Hermione interrumpió su perorata de golpe, al darse cuenta que había revelado más información de la que pretendía. Abochornada, se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas de su rostro, en un vano intento de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la estupidez que había dicho.

-Fui una idiota. Imaginé cosas que no debía imaginar. Y te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo con mis tonterías, Luna...Porque es eso lo que son: tonterías...-musitó con amargura, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, como abrazándose a sí misma. Era la imagen misma de la desolación.

Luna la comprendió. Entendió que Hermione se sentía más sola que nunca. Y que por eso mismo, aún contra su voluntad, se lo había contado todo. Hermione necesitaba ser escuchada y Luna estaba allí, ofreciendo una oreja y la seguridad de que, dijera lo que dijera, no la juzgaría.

Luna la comprendía porque ver a Hermione así era como verse a sí misma durante gran parte de su primer año en Hogwarts. Luna sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus recuerdos, y ahora sí la tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole apoyo.

Hermione parecía sorprendida por el gesto, pero no se soltó. Miró las manos entrelazadas y le dio un suave apretón.

-No eres estúpida, Hermione. Y no son tonterías. A ti te gusta Ron, es lógico que sufras si lo ves besando a otra chica- le dijo con llaneza, y Hermione se puso colorada- No tienes que avergonzarte. Y por supuesto que no te odia, ¿no lo ves, Hermione? ¿No te das cuenta que él está loco por ti? Lo que sucede es que no sabe cómo expresarlo. Es un gran chico, Ron... Sólo que a veces puede lastimar con sus bromas, y no se da cuenta del daño que hace. Puede ser un poco cruel.

Hermione suspiró, parecía un poco reconfortada por las palabras de Luna. Ésta balanceó sus manos unidas, añadiendo en tono más ligero:

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas maduren un poco...Un consejo: si ves que a él le cuesta confesarte sus sentimientos, y se enreda en sus palabras y sus acciones, dale una mano, ¿por qué no?

Le guiñó un ojo y Hermione rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble, Luna- se secó las últimas lágrimas y se encaminaron hacia la puerta- ¿Sabes? Eres la primer persona a la que le admito que me gusta...ya sabes quien- Luna la miró con ojos soñadores- A Harry no puedo decírselo, aunque si no es tan despistado como Ron, supongo que lo sabrá...Y con Ginny nunca hablé abiertamente de esto...Es decir, sí, estoy segura que lo supone, pero nunca me atreví a hablarlo porque es la hermana de Ron y me torturaría hasta el infinito con sus bromas...En fin, se siente bien contarle esto a alguien.

Luna le sonrió con la boca y los ojos, sintiéndose de repente muy bien por el hecho de que Hermione le confesara algo así.

-Gracias, Luna.

-Gracias a ti, Hermione. Mira...allá viene Harry.

Mientras observaba a la castaña alejándose deprisa para no darle explicaciones a Harry, Luna miró hacia su pasado y recordó a esa niña que se sentía sola entre tanta gente. Esa niña ya se había ido. Ginny la defendía de los chicos que la llamaban Lunática. Neville le sonreía cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Había compartido un momento de confianza con Hermione. Harry hablaba con ella, visiblemente cómodo en su compañía.

Y todavía no sabía nada de la sorpresa que le esperaba...


	8. Resistiendo el impulso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #24 Resistiendo el impulso

Tiempo: Situado en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix

* * *

><p><strong>Resistiendo el impulso<strong>

Estaba comprobado que la música instrumental era un recurso eficaz para domar a las más feroces de las bestias. Pero, además, las melodías tenían un efecto terapéutico en enfermos, endulzaban el ánimo de los magos, estimulaban el funcionamiento cognitivo, fomentaban el vínculo afectivo entre desconocidos y, por si fuera poco, esa serie de sonidos ejecutados de manera sincronizada tenía el poder de hipnotizar a los gnomos, impulsar las carreras nocturnas de los unicornios, serenar a los centauros, doblegar a los boggarts y lograr -durante el lapso de su ejecución- que los elfos domésticos dejaran de auto castigarse, experimentando la bendita sensación de estar bien consigo mismos. (De acuerdo, esto último puede que sólo lo sostuvieran con vehemencia _algunos_ brujos)

A pesar de contar con nueve cortos años, Luna Lovegood había recogido estos datos de libros especializados sobre el tema, de las revistas favoritas de su padre y de las charlas a media voz que mantenían sus progenitores durante las noches de insomnio, cuando pensaban que Luna dormía. La pequeña los escuchaba a hurtadillas, agazapada en lo alto de la escalera que daba a su caótico living, espiando y anotando en una libretita aquello que le parecía digno de ser registrado.

"_Serás __una__ Ravenclaw__"__,_ le decía su madre sin asomo de duda. A Luna le encantaba que se lo dijera, pero más le gustaba oír la aterciopelada voz de su mamá cantándole en la penumbra de su dormitorio, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. La pequeña de los Lovegood suponía con acierto que si los niños de su edad se enteraran, se burlarían de ella por ser bastante grandecita para dormirse con canciones de cuna. Pero ese ritual que se realizaba en su casa desde que tenía edad para recordarlo, no se trataba de una mera canción de cuna repetida cada día, como aquellas que los padres cantaban a sus hijos para hacerlos dormir. _No_.

La voz de su madre flotando en el aire junto con las notas que salían despedidas de la flauta de su padre, conformaban un todo armónico que los envolvía a los tres, aliviando sus espíritus, meciéndolos con su cadencia y, sobre todo, reforzando sus lazos: la música los unía, los protegía. Creaba un espacio en el que sólo cabían ellos tres.

Cuando Anna Lovegood murió, la música de su hogar partió con ella. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años para que Xenophilius sacara de su baúl a la flauta de madera con incrustaciones de piedras y volviera a tocarla, en un esfuerzo de revivir aquellas melodías de tiempos más felices.

No era suficiente. La voz de Anna se había extinguido, y el vacío que dejaba parecía imposible de llenar.

Por eso Luna fue sacudida por la conmoción cuando, después de tanto tiempo, la volvió a oír. Tuvo que detenerse, pararse en los escalones de piedra y mirar a esa tela negra como la noche agitándose frente a sus ojos, llamándola, incitándole a acercarse.

Luna escuchaba vagamente que los demás la llamaban, pero ella no podía moverse de allí, embriagada de emoción porque su madre había vuelto a cantar.

Luna tenía que unirse a ella: debía correr ese velo, detrás del cual -estaba segura- su madre la esperaba. Entonces, bajó un escalón. Otro más, y otro, y otro...hasta que percibió un movimiento a su izquierda: Harry también se encontraba allí, mirando alucinado al velo y haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los demás.

Entonces, Luna lo supo. Supo que a Harry también lo llamaban. Y que no era el momento de responder al llamado.

Resistiendo el impulso, Luna giró sobre sus talones y salió del trance.

Aún no era el momento de volver a cantar con su madre.

* * *

><p><em>-(...) A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?<em>

_-¿Ah, no?- dijo Harry, desconcertado._

_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula._

_-Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_

_**-"Empieza la segunda guerra", Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix**_-


	9. Medianoche

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #15 Media noche

Tiempo: Situado en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado especialmente a Dryadeh<strong>_** :)**

**Medianoche**

El reloj de la sala marcó las doce de la noche, y Neville Longbottom resopló, aburrido. Estaba desvelado, pero no era el único. Unos centímetros a su derecha, Ginny Weasley jugaba distraídamente con un bollito de papel, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan se besaban recostados en sus bolsas de dormir. Excepto ellos cuatro, el resto de sus compañeros parecían completamente dormidos, ocupando casi todo el suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres: su refugio. Todos dormitaban, menos ellos cuatro y Luna, además. La Ravenclaw se encontraba acostada a su izquierda, con las piernas levantadas, sosteniendo los pies en la pared donde Neville apoyaba su espalda, sentado. De a ratos parecía sumergida en sueños, de a ratos el chico la veía con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos. Ahora, estaba despierta mirando al techo.

-Me aburro- suspiró Neville.

Ginny dejó de mirar a la parejita acaramelada y agitó su varita mágica sobre ellos tres, musitando _Muffliato._

-¿Qué...?

-Es un hechizo para que no nos oigan. Me lo enseñó Harry. Bueno, estás aburrido; yo también. Podemos hablar tranquilamente, no despertaremos a nadie.

Neville se revolvió el pelo, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, la voz etérea de Luna se dejó oír.

-Es una suerte que este año no hayan puesto tantos muérdagos. Los _nargles_ se hubieran multiplicado y nos hubieran enloquecido tratando de encontrar nuestras pertenencias...

Neville la miró, sonriendo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Luna, y eran algo de ella que le gustaba. Ginny se acomodó boca abajo, apoyando los codos sobre el suelo.

-Parece que ellos no respiran, ¿verdad?- le dijo a sus amigos, señalando a Lavender y Seamus, con sus bocas completamente pegadas. Y añadió: -No creo que a ellos les importase si un par de nargles husmearan en sus baúles, Luna...

Su amiga rió. A Neville le agradó escuchar esa risa cantarina, en medio del denso silencio que a veces le oprimía un poco.

-No los mires más, Ginny. Extrañarás aún más a Harry.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga y asintió, suspirando.

-Creo que lo mejor es que duerma...Y sin sueños, mejor aún. Neville, pásame tu mochila. ¿Tú eras el que tenías los frascos de poción para dormir sin soñar, no?

Neville sonrió de lado, gamberro.

-Estoy seguro que Snape me odia aún más por eso...Tendrá que preparar más si quiere dormir sin que su conciencia lo torture.

-Se lo merece- replicó Ginny con rencor, y destapó una de las botellitas que sacó del bolso de su compañero. -Hasta mañana, chicos- dijo, y se bebió un sorbo del líquido ambarino. En segundos, la pelirroja dormitaba sobre el suelo de piedra, estirada cuan larga era. Luna se levantó y colocó con cuidado un almohadón debajo de su cabeza.

-Es para que no se levante con el cuello duro- explicó, mientras acomodaba los mechones pelirrojos de su amiga.

Neville asintió en silencio mientras miraba cómo Lavender y Seamus terminaban -por fin- de comerse la boca mutuamente, y se acurrucaban entre los cojines.

-Nev, ¿has besado a alguien?

El joven dejó de mirar a la parejita y se volvió hacia ella, confundido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si ya has besado a una chica, alguna vez.

Neville tragó saliva, entre nervioso y avergonzado. No, por supuesto que no había besado a ninguna chica en su vida, eso Luna debía imaginarlo. Así que no podía mentirle, pero tampoco era tan valiente como para decírselo cara a cara. Una cosa era enfrentarse a la ira de los Carrow, y otra muy distinta era quedar como un patético hombrecito delante de una chica.

-Ehh...sí, sí.- le dijo bajito, rogando que la oscuridad de la habitación disimulara su sonrojo.

Luna se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró con curiosidad, interesada.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? Yo nunca he besado a nadie.

A Neville lo desarmó esa confesión abierta, esa honestidad sin reservas. Luna siempre era sincera, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Y eso que los demás no perdían oportunidad de burlarse.

Tenía que decirle la verdad. Era Luna: ella de ningún modo lo juzgaría, dijera lo que dijera.

_(Aunque él solito ya se juzgaba demasiado)._

-En realidad, yo...Tampoco he besado a nadie, jamás. Soy un chico de diecisiete años y no he tocado a una chica en mi maldita vida.

Su aspecto debía ser el de un hombre abatido, porque Luna le acarició su brazo y le susurró:

-No te aflijas. Recuerda que no eres el único: yo tengo dieciséis, sólo un año menos que tú, y tampoco sé besar. Estoy segura que ya encontrarás a esa chica especial. Créeme: sé que muchas quieren besarte, Nev.

El muchacho le sonrió azorado, agradecido por las palabras de su amiga. Se preguntó si en verdad muchas chicas querrían besarlo. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y cómo lo sabía Luna? ¿Acaso ella estaría entre esas chicas...?

Miró a Luna y vio que estaba trenzando su cabello, con la mirada perdida. Hundida en sus pensamientos, como si de repente Neville no estuviera allí.

Quizás fuera producto de su insomnio, o debido a la falta de luz, o el cansancio de meses y meses de resistir al régimen del colegio, o porque había mirado demasiado a Lavender y Seamus...o...o... ¡Como sea! Neville tenía que admitir, sea cual fuere el motivo, que se encontraba escrutando atentamente a Luna. _Muy __atentamente_, a decir verdad.

Su amiga tenía los ojos más grandes que había visto jamás en alguna chica. Era un misterio, la mirada de Luna. Por momentos daba la impresión de que sus ojos miraban sin ver, perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero al instante te sorprendían atravesándote, viéndote sin censura, como si fueran capaces de ver verdaderamente lo que había dentro de ti. A veces eran soñadores, y Neville imaginaba a Luna corriendo por recovecos y paisajes más fantásticos, más increíbles, más _felices_ que los senderos de la realidad. Pero entonces Luna abría la boca y dejaba salir una de esas frases, esas que comenzaban con algo por el estilo de _¿Sabías __que__ a __los__ snorkack __de__ cuernos__ arrugados __les__ fascinan __las__ sierras __de__ Sudamérica?_, para luego rematar con su franqueza con, por ejemplo, _No__ te__ aguantes,__ Nev. __Los__ chicos__ también__ lloran._ Ah...esas cosas que decía Luna con su boca. Boca que, Neville se percataba ahora, era bastante..._bonita_. Con sus labios ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, parecía una boca bastante normal, común y corriente. Pero aún así...

Entonces, la boca habló.

-¿Quieres besarme?

Neville retrocedió, sobresaltado, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, a la vez que derramó con la mano un tarrito de tinta que estaba cerca de él, en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- masculló, sobándose la nuca, rojo como un tomate y sin saber qué demonios decir.

Luna lo miraba fijamente y él no podía evitar respirar agitado. Realmente, había estado ensimismado contemplando los labios de la chica, y así perdió la noción del tiempo. La voz de la muchacha lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad de manera abrupta.

-Perdona...No quise asustarte...Creí que estabas mirándome, y que tal vez seguías pensando en lo que hablábamos antes...Pe-pensé que a lo mejor..._No_. Nada. Déjalo.

La vergüenza de Neville se esfumó de un soplo, porque ahora era Luna la que parecía mortificada, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose los labios, al parecer un poquito nerviosa. _¿Luna __sonrojada__ y __balbuceando? __¿De__ vergüenza?_ Eso era insólito.

Neville nunca se consideró un chico lo suficientemente espabilado en algunos aspectos, como las chicas y las cosas amorosas. Pero una idea había surgido en su cabeza, intrigándole. ¿Quizás Luna sí quería besarlo y por eso se calló? El chico lo pensó y concluyó que era imposible: Luna jamás le había dado un indicio de que sintiera por él algo más que amistad. Y si lo sintiera, de todos modos, no se callaría: ella era siempre muy directa a la hora de transmitir sus sentimientos. O tal vez...Tal vez, lo que iba a decirle estaba relacionado con la charla anterior...Sí, como ella había dicho, cuando hablaban de chupones y falta de experiencias... Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que ella...? ¿Ella...ella le...le estaba por proponer _aprender..._? ¿Los dos? _¿Juntos?_

Merlín, estaba pensando como una chica. Sobre analizándolo todo. Quería a Luna. Muchísimo. La gente decía que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte y los malos momentos unían a las personas. Y aunque todavía faltaba que se desatara lo peor -Neville lo sabía-, había compartido un largo trecho de luchas y resistencias junto a ella. Luna era su _amiga_. Una de sus mejores amigas.

La joven jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda, sin mirarlo. _Quería __besarla._ Sí, había que aceptarlo: tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero no quería arruinar su amistad.

_¿Pero si ella sólo quiere besarme, también?_

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quiénes mejor que ellos dos para compartir algo así? Se tenían confianza. Se conocían. Se apreciaban.

-Oye, Luna...

La muchacha levantó la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido y ansioso. _Sí,__ estaba __esperando __que__ dijera__ algo_. _Quiere __que__ diga__ algo,_ Neville se dio ánimos mentalmente.

-Somos amigos, ¿sí? Es decir, claro que somos amigos. Pero _buenos_ amigos.

Luna asintió lentamente, ahora mirándole sin esconderse.

-Y lo seremos siempre, pase lo que pase.

Los labios de Luna se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, en una sonrisa que Neville, estaba seguro, sólo podía significar una cosa.

Neville nunca se consideró un chico lo suficientemente espabilado en algunos aspectos...Pero, esta vez, estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Con manos inexpertas, cogió las mejillas de Luna y la acercó, casi logrando que sus caras chocasen. Atrapó sus labios sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cómo moverlos..._Soy __un__ bruto, Merlín__. _Pero entonces Luna abrió la boca, y Neville tuvo más confianza.

Estuvieron varios minutos tratando de encontrar una posición que les quedara cómoda a ambos, aprendiendo el movimiento de sus lenguas, besando y mordiendo, explorando la boca del otro con torpeza y diversión.

_Era__ genial_. Era jodidamente genial sentir cómo ardían las mejillas de la chica bajo sus manos, reír suavemente cuando chocaban sus narices sin querer, lamer y saborear con el esmero y la curiosidad propios de dos novatos que ya habían atravesado, por fin, la barrera de los miedos y la desconfianza. Era genial, sí, y lo era porque lo hacía con _Luna_.

Neville se dio cuenta que tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella tenía las suyas en el cuello de su camisa, recién cuando se separaron. La boca de Luna estaba roja y un poco hinchada, y la chica se la tocaba, pensativa.

-Limón- dijo, finalmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu boca sabe a gragea con sabor a limón.

Las manos de Neville empezaron a sudar. _Oh,__no...Ácida,__ mi__ boca__ sabe__ ácida._

-Me encanta el limón. Y a las alcachofas voladoras también, ¿lo sabías?

No, no tenía la más remota idea acerca de las alcachofas voladoras... pero sí sabía que Luna era increíble.

Pasaron la media hora siguiente acostados uno al lado del otro, mientras Luna le contaba todo lo que sabía.

Eran las dos después de la medianoche, cuando cayeron dormidos. En el camino, la mano de Luna se había colado en la suya, y Neville no se dio cuenta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de abandonar la vigilia y entrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esto estaría ubicado durante el curso en Hogwarts, en el tiempo de la Resistencia y demás, _antes_ de que capturaran a Luna (creo que eran en las vaciones de Navidad, cuando Luna volvía a casa, no?). Si hay alguien con quien emparejaría a Luna, ése sería sin dudas Neville. Pensé que en el canon iba a ser así, pero después Rowling salió hablando de un tal Rolf Scamander...Pero tomemos como argumento a favor de la pareja a la última película de HP, e imaginemos que pasó algo entre ellos, antes de que Luna conociera a Rolf.


	10. Lo que siempre había deseado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #21 Lo que siempre había deseado

Tiempo: Situado en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que siempre había deseado<strong>

Se miró al espejo una vez más, sorprendida de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho en los últimos veinte minutos.

El vestido plateado con lentejuelas le gustaba. Se ceñía sobre su cintura y tenía una caída vaporosa. Luna no poseía curvas pronunciadas, pero el vestido estilizaba su figura.

Miró con tentación al segundo cajón de su mesita de noche. Allí dentro, guardaba los pendientes de rabanitos. Estuvo a punto de tomarlos, pero decidió sacrificar sus ganas por el bien de Harry: quiso ahorrarle al chico el bochorno que él sentiría si ella apareciera con los rábanos o los espectroanteojos. Harry no le diría nada, por supuesto, siempre era muy educado; pero Luna sí vería la incomodidad en sus ojos.

Se acercó más al vidrio para analizar con ojo crítico su cabello. Ginny se había ofrecido a ayudarle esa misma tarde, porque Luna nunca había ido a una fiesta de gala y no acostumbraba a vestirse así. Si bien agradeció el esfuerzo de su amiga, pronto comprendió que moda y glamour no iban en una misma oración junto a Luna Lovegood. Los peinados que había ensayado Ginny eran hermosos, pero Luna no se sentía cómoda con ellos. Sabiendo que las demás chicas lucirían peinados elaborados, y siendo conciente de que su pelo era de todo menos lacio y ordenado, se arriesgó a llevarlo suelto. Así, sin más: cabello rubio y largo cayendo de manera natural sobre su espalda, y desprendiendo el aroma a manzanas del shampoo que usaba.

Estaba lista. Con la emoción cosquilleándole el estómago, salió de la habitación de las chicas de quinto año y se dirigió a su encuentro con Harry.

Por el camino, unos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, incrédulos, y algunos cuchicheos resonaron en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. A Luna no le importó. En unas horas iba a lograr lo que siempre había deseado: disfrutar de una noche adolescente con un amigo.

**-O-**

-...Y por eso, el sangrado de las encías en algunos funcionarios del Ministerio los revela como víctimas de las Conspiración Rotfang, profesora. Una vez que se comprende el modus operandi de los aurors, es fácil seguir el rastro de los ataques.

Sybill Trelawney la escuchaba concentrada, dominando como podía los efectos que el exceso de jerez causaba en su cuerpo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, querida, recuerdo que mi ojo interior vislumbró algo perturbador en la joven Nymphadora Tonks...Cuando era mi estudiante, leí sus cartas astrales y descubrí detrás de su espíritu despistado unas ansias de conspiración...Y resulta que actualmente ella se desempeña como auror.

-No creo que todos los aurors participen en la confabulación y, desde luego, no sé con exactitud quiénes son. –aclaró Luna- Pero que hay aurors infiltrados en el Ministerio, los hay.

De pronto, una mano se cernió sobre su muñeca con delicadeza. Era Harry. Había vuelto.

-Luna, vayamos a dar una vuelta –propuso, y la alejó del hedor a alcohol que despedía la profesora, antes que Trelawney empezara a predecir las mil y una formas posibles de su trágica muerte.

Se dejó arrastrar por Harry entre los elegantes invitados, sin saber a dónde iban. Hasta que él se detuvo.

-Creo que aquí no nos molestará nadie...-inquirió el chico, mirando en todas direcciones para cerciorarse que ni Slughorn ni cualquier otra presencia fastidiosa estuviera cerca.

Se encontraban en un rincón apartado, lleno de cómodos sillones de distintas tonalidades verdosas y doradas, acordes con la decoración del despacho del profesor. Se sentaron en un sofá y Harry tomó dos botellitas de cerveza de manteca que un elfo les ofrecía.

-¿Qué tal la estás pasando? Lamento haberte dejado sola con Trelawney ese rato...-le dijo él.

-No hay problema. Me gusta hablar con la profesora. Aunque no compartimos las mismas opiniones, ella siempre me escucha con respeto.

Harry la miró un poco incómodo, pasando la botella de la bebida de mano en mano. Luna se percató de eso.

-Oh, Harry, no dije esto por ti. Tú también me respetas siempre. Tal vez pienses que mis teorías son una estupidez, y lo acepto: no pretendo cambiar tus convicciones. Lo importante es que no te burlas de mí por lo que pienso.

Harry le sonrió con cariño, sin dejar de mirarla. Una melodía se comenzó a oír por encima del barullo de la fiesta, y Luna clavó la vista en el techo, dejándose perder en la música.

-¿Sabes? En algunas cosas pienso igual que tú.

Harry bebió un sorbo de la cerveza y se percató de que Luna no lo estaba escuchando. La muchacha tarareaba por lo bajo una canción, mientras chupaba con deleite un pirulín con sabor a frutos del bosque que repartían los camareros.

-Luna... ¡Luna!- Harry chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara. Luna dio un respingo y enfocó sus ojos soñadores en él.

-Lo siento, Harry. Estaba en mi mundo. Suele pasarme.

-Ya veo...Oye, ¿te gusta esta canción?

-Me encanta. A mi tía abuela, que vivía en Gales, le gustaba mucho. Cada vez que iba a visitarla, me hacía bailarla con ella.

-Te invitaría a bailar, Luna...Pero no quiero dejarte sin pies.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No sé bailar. Sólo bailé una vez en mi vida y, _créeme_, soy pésimo.

Luna lo miró confundida, hasta que recordó. Sí. El Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella no había asistido porque cursaba su tercer año en el colegio, pero los cotilleos florecieron la mañana después del baile y Luna pudo enterarse de algunas cosas, aún contra su voluntad.

-Entiendo...Ron y tú no pasaron una buena noche, esa vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres Harry Potter –replicó, con obviedad- Y en este castillo los chismes vuelan más rápido que los ornocitos cornudos. Padma Patil es de mi casa. Ella contó a quien quisiera escucharla -y a quien no- los pormenores de su desastrosa cita con Ron. Y también lo que pasó entre su hermana y tú, por supuesto.

Harry resopló, enojado. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y estar en boca de todos. Luna quiso animarlo.

-Yo tampoco sé bailar. Es decir, sólo he bailado con mi tía abuela y mi padre, pero no de la manera...mmm..._convencional, _a la que está acostumbrada la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo bailas?

-Como me salga. Como tenga ganas. Creo que eso voy hacer ahora.-Luna se levantó, dispuesta a ir donde bailaban algunas personas en la fiesta.

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a bailar sola?

Luna se encogió de hombros. Luego lo miró fijamente, y sonrió.

-¿Quieres venir?

-No sé bailar, Luna. Haré el ridículo.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo juntos.

Harry lanzó una carcajada y tomó la mano de Luna, poniéndose en marcha.

Las lentejuelas de Luna brillaban con fuerza cada vez que Harry la giraba en volteretas, entre risas y suaves empujones. Luna improvisaba pasitos de baile de su invención, mientras Harry la contemplaba sonriendo. A veces bailaban cogidos de la mano; a veces Luna lo hacía sola, sin ataduras. Sin ningún tipo de coordinación, sin estética.

A Luna le importaba un excremento de hipógrifo. Salir del despacho de Slughorn con Harry Potter posando el brazo despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, como dos viejos camaradas, era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No me pregunten qué son los ornocitos cornudos. Luna sólo me los nombró.


	11. Manos Frías

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #3 Manos frías

Tiempo: El primer año de Luna en Hogwarts

* * *

><p><strong>Manos frías<strong>

Ya había dado por acabada la búsqueda de sus zapatillas moradas, cuando las vio. Atadas por los cordones, estaban colocadas a modo de collar alrededor del cuello de una armadura gastada, en el pasillo de Transformaciones. Luna Lovegood las cogió, un poco más animada, y se dirigió a su habitación, recitando mentalmente lo de siempre: _no__ estás__ sola,__ no__ todo__ el __mundo __te __odia; __papá __y__ Lynette __te __quieren._Era imposible olvidarse de ello, porque en ese castillo no hacía más que soportar como podía las burlas de sus compañeros y encontrar sus pertenencias robadas y escondidas; pero Luna necesitaba repetirlo, aunque sólo fuera para sus adentros, porque era una manera de no derrumbarse, de no tirar la toalla y regresar a su hogar, donde se sabía protegida del juicio de los otros.

Imaginó que estudiantes y profesores todavía se encontraban cenando, y aunque apenas había probado bocado antes de salir a las apuradas del Gran Salón para buscar sus zapatillas, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, empujó la pesada puerta de madera y entró a la soledad de su habitación. Necesitaba tener entre sus manos una carta de su padre. Cualquiera, no importaba ninguna en especial: la necesidad era palpar algo que le recordara el amor de su progenitor. A Luna le relajó deslizar sus dedos por los bordes arrugados del pergamino, sentir el olor a papel viejo y a tinta que desprendía él. Suspirando, se metió bajo las sábanas azules, cerrando el dosel de su cama. Estaba tan agotada, que se aguantó las ganas de esperar a que Lynette volviera de cenar. Ya la vería a la mañana siguiente, y podría abrazarla para recordarse que, a pesar de todo, tenía una amiga con la que podía contar.

Luna se había quedado dormida rápidamente, pero unos minutos después, unos murmullos la despertaron.

-Hay que buscar otra cosa, ya las encontró...

-¿Otra cosa más? ¡Ustedes dijeron que si las ayudaba, iba a ser la última vez!

-¡Shh, no hables tan alto, Lynette! ¿Dónde tiene guardado ese collar? A Michael le hace mucha gracia; si lo ve colgando en la chimenea de la Sala Común, se matará de risa...

-¡Oh, Roxanne, por un momento se me había olvidado que estabas muerta por Corner!

-¡Cállate, Susan! A ver, Lynette, estoy segura de que tú sí sabes dónde se encuentra el bendito collar...

Luna aguzó el oído, rogando que su amiga no la delatara. La voz de Lynette no se oyó.

-Bueno, chicas, creo que Lynette ya no formará parte de nuestro grupo. Espero que te diviertas cenando y estudiando sola... con Lunática.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Luna duerme con el collar puesto, no podrán sacárselo, pero los pendientes de plumas están por aquí...

-¡Genial!

-Prométanme que ésta sí será la última vez que le esconden algo...

-Sí, sí...

Unas suaves risitas retumbaron en las orejas de Luna. Apretó las sábanas y se mordió los labios. Estuvo a punto de saltar de su cama, pero se contuvo. Sabía que si miraba con sus propios ojos a Lynette, entregándoles sus aritos a esas chicas, lloraría sin poder evitarlo, y no quería que la vieran así.

Esperó unos minutos a que todas se durmieran, y apartó las cortinas de su cama. Con el pijama puesto y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, salió de su habitación, y luego atravesó la puerta de la Sala Común.

Se encontraba en la oscuridad del pasillo, sola. En realidad, pensó Luna, no estaba sola en el pasillo: estaba sola en _todo_ el maldito castillo.

Luna empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la torre, sin pensar en que estaba infligiendo un montón de normas al deambular por esas horas de la noche, sin pensar en que Filch o la señora Norris podrían aparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, sin pensar en las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Pero, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar pensar en que ya no tenía una amiga, y en que su padre se encontraba a kilómetros de allí.

Ya no tenía a qué aferrarse para no sentirse sola.

Llegó a lo más alto de la Torre, a lo más alto del séptimo piso del colegio. Solía estar aquí de día, mientras Lynette hacía sus deberes y ella se asomaba a la ventana, desde donde veía el vuelo de los _thestrals._ A su amiga le gustaba estar allí porque podía concentrarse mejor que si estudiaban en la Biblioteca. Ahora Luna se preguntaba si en realidad sólo quería que nadie la viera con ella, con _la __loca__ de __Lunática_.

Un sollozo se le escapó, y Luna se acurrucó en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, porque si no se abrazaba ella misma ¿quién lo haría?

Era duro. Era duro y era injusto tener que vivir así, tener que recibir golpes todos los días, con sólo once años y sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo. Se suponía que Hogwarts sería genial, que aprendería y haría amistades, que se divertiría en el colegio...Pero su primer año estaba siendo totalmente nefasto.

Era duro, era injusto y era _doloroso_ sentir que las personas que quería se alejaban de su vida. Primero su madre, luego Lynette...Luna pensó que en cualquier momento podría perder también a su padre, y el corazón le dolió más todavía.

-No llores.

Luna desterró la cabeza de sus brazos y vio al fantasma de Ravenclaw: La Dama Gris. Era hermosa y alta, envuelta en un halo de solemnidad. Luna la había visto pocas veces. Decían que le gustaba pasear por el castillo a deshoras y en lugares poco concurridos, reflexionando quién sabe qué cosas, o puliendo su sabiduría, tal vez.

-Te he visto, joven. Posees una mente abierta y dispuesta: eres una digna Ravenclaw. Y tú sabes cuál es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

Luna la contempló con los ojos vidriosos, por el llanto. Claro que lo sabía.

-Una inteligencia sin límites.

La mujer fantasma curvó su boca transparente en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa pequeñita. Rápidamente, volvió adoptar el gesto imperturbable y austero.

-Exacto. Tú puedes traspasar los límites de la inteligencia ordinaria, Luna Lovegood. La mayoría de los mortales no lo hace y por eso no te comprende. Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser diferente.

-Todos los son- replicó la chica, sorbiéndose la nariz –Todos somos diferentes.

La Dama gris se inclinó sobre ella, flotando en el aire, y posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Luna. Lo primero que sintió fue un tacto frío, como de agua helada bañando sus mejillas. Pero al instante, esas manos frías se convirtieron en cálidas, porque la _acariciaban_. Fueron apenas unos segundos, unos instantes que parecían robados al tiempo, pero a Luna aquel gesto maternal le hizo sentir a su madre, otra vez, a su lado.

El fantasma se irguió nuevamente, alejándose. Se detuvo antes de atravesar el muro de piedra y se giró hacia ella, respondiendo a su afirmación.

-Así es. Pero no todos tienen la valentía de demostrarlo.

Puede que Luna ya no estuviera tan sola en ese castillo encantado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A juzgar por los hits que tiene el fic en visitas...parece que no estoy tan sola en esta historia, a pesar de la escasez de reviews xD ¿Alguien quiere ser mi dama gris para demostrármelo?


	12. En la radio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #4 En la radio

* * *

><p><strong>En la radio<strong>

Luna golpeó la desvencijada puerta de madera, mientras sostenía entre sus manos un aviso arrancado del periódico.

Era difícil encontrar trabajo. Lo era porque apenas había terminado sus estudios básicos en Hogwarts, y no había iniciado ninguna carrera mágica profesional: los escombros que dejó la guerra fueron difíciles de levantar, y Luna tuvo que abocarse a ello a tiempo completo.

Después de unos largos meses, cuando su casa quedó finalmente reconstruida y su padre estaba entusiasmado con poner en marcha nuevamente la imprenta, Luna decidió que antes de continuar con su formación académica, debía cumplir un sueño pendiente: viajar por el mundo.

La vuelta al mundo era una costumbre que los magos y brujas realizaban al graduarse, pero las pretensiones de Luna debían ser más limitadas: sólo visitaría algunos países, porque el dinero no abundaba y no quería postergar aún más su viaje.

Unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado del pequeño local, y la puerta color amarillo chillón se abrió. Una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años (de su altura y con el pelo mitad lila, mitad azul) apareció ante sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes. Vengo por el anuncio.

La mujer, que vestía una rara combinación de calzas ralladas, pollera de lana y camisa floreada, la invitó a pasar.

El estudio de radio era pequeño, compuesto principalmente por una mesa redonda y dos sillas en el centro de la habitación, sobre las cuales colgaban dos micrófonos cuyos cables se perdían en la altura -que parecía infinita- del techo. La estancia era un caos: había ramitas de escobas tiradas por doquier en el suelo, guantes de guardián autografiados sobre repisas destartaladas, pósteres con imágenes en movimiento que adornaban desigualmente las paredes...Era un desorden imposible, pensaba Luna, pero al menos tenía estilo: era evidente el sello deportivo que tenía ese lugar.

-Siéntate. Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Angie Timerman. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Luna Lovegood. Mucho gusto.

-Un gusto, Luna. Te contaré brevemente lo que hago aquí. Como ves, adoro al quidditch. Y mi programa radial apunta a eso, justamente. Pero desde una perspectiva innovadora: desde la visión de la mujer. Como sabrás –prosiguió Angie, encendiendo un habano-, esta sociedad sigue siendo asquerosamente machista en algunos aspectos; citando el ejemplo que nos compete: los magos creen que las brujas no sabemos nada del deporte. ¡Qué ridiculez! Así que estoy buscando una mujer competente que demuestre a los hombres que nosotras también vivimos al quidditch con intensidad. Yo soy competente, claro: aprendí a montarme en escoba antes de saber a caminar. Pero quiero formar un equipo. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Estoy buscando una voz autorizada, que se imponga...Dime Luna, ¿has tenido alguna aproximación al quidditch?

-Cuando estaba en el colegio, relaté un partido.

Angie la miró entusiasmada, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Eso es genial, Luna. Hasta ahora, mi programa ha sido de opinión y debate; pero, tal vez, si incorporo el relato en vivo, podría aumentar el número de oyentes...mmm... ¡Ya me lo imagino!- dijo, exaltada, mientras se ponía en pie y daba vueltas por la habitación- _"__La__ voz __femenina __en__ juego__"_. Eso sería interesante, ¿no?

Luna la miraba sin poder creerlo. Al parecer, su entrevista laboral marchaba de maravillas, y eso que ella pensaba que conseguir el trabajo le sería más difícil, teniendo en cuenta las pésimas experiencias anteriores en su búsqueda laboral.

Angie volvió a sentarse y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Quiero que seas breve y rápida, Luna. ¿Te consideras una chica común?

-No.

-¿Puedes aportar algo de originalidad en un debate sobre quidditch?

-Eso creo.

-¿Eres una persona creativa?

-Sí.

-¿Has vivido aventuras de riesgo?

-Totalmente.

-¿Temes volar?

-No. Me encanta.

-¿Azul o rojo?

-Azul.

-¿Te gustan las Meigas Fritas?

-Sí.

Angie murmuró _¡accio __meigas!_ y apuntó con su varita a la puerta, abriéndola. Segundos después, entraron volando dos paquetes de helado, directos a sus manos. Le ofreció uno a Luna.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Los guardo en mi casa para mantenerlos fríos. -explicó, y le dio un lametón, levitando unos metros sobre el suelo -Bien, mi programa comienza en diez minutos. ¿Te animas a participar? Yo llevaré la dirección de la charla, tú sólo sígueme e interviene cuando creas necesario. Trata de ser espontánea. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Estupendo. Antes de comenzar, debemos aclarar algunos puntos. Ésta es la primera prueba. Si todo marcha bien, deberás realizar otras dos pruebas más, para que yo pueda ver tu adaptación al programa. Si pasas todo esto en condiciones óptimas, estás contratada. Pago dos galleons a la semana.

Luna la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Con razón le estaba resultando demasiado fácil conseguir el empleo...

-Lo siento Angie, pero eso es muy poco dinero.

-La economía posguerra no es la mejor –añadió, sosteniéndose de la mesa para dejar de levitar, adoptando una postura rígida -No cuento con sponsors ni una audiencia, digamos... emm... _amplia_, y por ello me resulta difícil solventar los gastos. Además, el programa sólo se emite martes y jueves, dos horas por emisión...No puedo ofrecerte más que dos galleons a la semana, Luna. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Tengo más chicas interesadas en esta labor.

Luna dudaba que en verdad alguien estuviera interesado en trabajar en una radio de poca monta, con un sueldo que no alcanzaba para mantener nada, y en un despacho que olía a pasto quemado. Pero nunca había trabajado en una radio, y tal vez sería divertido. Además, tendría tiempo para buscar otro empleo y, mientras, ahorraría un par de galleons...Podría tomar este trabajo como una ganancia adicional.

-Está bien. Acepto.

Angie dio unas palmaditas y apuntó con su varita a los micrófonos, que brillaron por un momento.

-¿Estás lista?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un pellizco de adrenalina que subía desde sus pies y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-Bien, en tres segundos estamos al aire...Uno...dos...tres: ¡Buenas tardes, mis queridas oyentes! Damos por iniciada una nueva edición de _Nosotras __no__ usamos__ las__ escobas__ para__ barrer_. Hoy tenemos a una invitada especial, que tiene posibilidades de convertirse en una presencia regular en el programa. Démosle la bienvenida a ¡Luna Lovegood!

-Gracias, Angie. Hola a todas.

-Bueno, comenzaremos con la temática de hoy. Hablaremos de la actuación de una de las jugadoras de quidditch del momento: Marilyn Emerson. La cazadora del Puddlemere United no ha tenido un buen desempeño en su último partido. Muchos críticos sostienen que se debe a que no realizó con normalidad los entrenamientos de la última semana, por los problemas familiares que se rumorea que está atravesando la pobre de Marilyn, pero otros... ¿cómo describirlos? Otros _seres __desagradables_ afirmaron, dándoselas de chistosos, que Mary seguramente estaba cerca de la regla, y por eso no convirtió ni un tanto y estuvo histérica la mayor parte del partido. ¿Tú que opinas, Luna?

-Voy a decir algo que pocos saben, Angie. Muchas veces se confunden los síntomas de la menstruación con los efectos que los ornocitos cornudos producen en las personas.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Los ornocitos cornudos son muy parecidos a los torposoplos, pero más visibles que éstos. Ingresan por las fosas nasales y las mujeres son más vulnerables a estas criaturas que los hombres.

-...

- Proliferan en todo lo que tenga cuero: de modo que Marilyn bien podría haber tenido un nido de ornocitos en sus guantes, o quizás la quaffle estaba infectada de ellos...

-Luna...

-...Y ahora dime, Angie: ¿acaso ella no tuvo mareos? ¿Voló inestablemente? ¿Su cara delataba que la buena de Marilyn estaba sufriendo un intenso dolor de ovarios? ¿Acaso no daba miedo verla?

-Luna Lovegood...

-He presenciado un partido de quidditch en primera fila, chicas, y les aseguro que pude ver _muchas_ cosas...Cosas de las que nadie habla. ¿Saben lo que es la _peste __del__ perdedor_? He visto con mis propios ojos lo que provocaba la peste sobre un cazador en pleno partido (sí, me estoy refiriendo a ti, _Zacharias__ Smith_) y, en ese momento, nadie le achacó su cara de sufrimiento intestinal a posibles síntomas menstruales. Aquí vemos un claro ejemplo de machismo, Angie, que es lo que te interesa demostrar...

-¡Vamos a una tanda de comerciales y volvemos el breve, mujeres!

Angie Timerman apartó los micrófonos y se volvió hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Luna?

-Aportando originalidad. Información al alcance de pocos. ¿No es ésa la función de los medios de comunicación? ¿No me pediste que fuera creativa? ¿Que interviniera cuando tuviera material para enriquecer la charla?

Angie la miraba con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-¡Te pedí que hablaras sobre_ quidditch_! ¡Te pedí que fueras creativa sobre el tema, no que te explayaras en bichos inmundos de existencia dudosa! ¡Te pedí que me siguieras, no que salieras con esta sarta de incoherencias...! ¡Aggg, por Merlín y todos los malditos machos magos! -bramó Angie, alteradísima, girando sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Luna, que la observaba impasible -¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora? Yo te diré lo que pasará, Luna: perderé a los únicos _tres _oyentes que tenía. Sí, los perderé. Ahora te lo mostraré.

Detuvo su caminata y agitó su varita en un movimiento complicado, murmurando algo que Luna no alcanzó a escuchar. A continuación, frente a ellas, apareció una especie de gráfico de estadísticas luminoso. Una línea que partía desde la base del gráfico, se deslizaba hacia arriba, lenta pero de manera ininterrumpida. Angie la contemplaba boquiabierta.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?

Entonces, se escucharon unos golpecitos insistentes sobre la puerta. La mujer estaba parada, como si hubiera echado raíces, sin reaccionar, entonces Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una lechuza parda entró volando y dejó caer un breve pergamino sobre la mesa redonda. Angie la tomó y pareció más incrédula aún. Luna la leyó sobre su hombro.

_Sinceramente, pensaba que tu programa era aburridísimo, Angie. Pero a partir de hoy, empiezo a ver al quidditch con otros ojos. ¡Quiero saber más de la peste del perdedor! Me parece que mi vecino la tiene, porque cada vez que juega en su jardín, me lanza las pelotas contra mi ventana. Con cariño, Vilma._

A todo esto, la línea del gráfico seguía subiendo, hasta llegar al techo. ¿Eso quería decir que la audiencia del programa estaba en alza...?

Angie sacudió la cabeza, y tomó a Luna por los hombros.

-Olvídate de las estúpidas pruebas. Estás contratada.


	13. Castillo de arena

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #26 Castillo de arena

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo de arena<strong>

El cielo estaba nublado y el agua que llegaba hasta sus pies, en la orilla, helaba su piel desnuda.

No había nada como ir a la playa a fines de Febrero. O al menos, eso decían sus padres. Les gustaba la soledad del lugar en esa época, el viento helado (no tan frío como en pleno Enero, sino apenas unas sobras de ese invierno que ya se iba), el ruido de las olas al romper contra alguna roca, la paz propicia que les brindaba ese espacio para reflexionar y serenarse cuando era necesario.

A papá le hacía falta tranquilizarse, eso Luna podía notarlo. Y a mamá también, sólo que ella tenía más éxito en disimularlo.

Luna creía saber el motivo.

El tiempo era una cosa caprichosa, decía Maggie, la hermana de papá. Transcurría lento en esos momentos que uno esperaba que se esfumara rápido, y se escurría entre los dedos como si fuese agua justo cuando uno deseaba eternizar un instante. El tiempo se le estaba acabando a Luna, y ella lo sabía.

Ayer había sido su cumpleaños. Estaba feliz con la nueva bufanda que le había tejido la abuela. Su madre había cocinado un pastel delicioso. Y papá sacó una docena de fotos. Su cumpleaños número nueve hubiera sido un día perfecto si no hubiera visto la cara decepcionada de su padre, cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. Un día más había acabado, y nada especial había ocurrido.

A Luna no le importaba mucho lo que a otros niños de su edad sí les preocuparía. Pero sí le dolía la desilusión de sus padres.

¿La seguirían queriendo, a pesar de todo? ¿Podría seguir formando parte de su mundo?

Podía soportar las burlas y maledicencias de la gente; eso Luna podía manejarlo porque no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. Pero no creía poder soportar que su familia se sintiera triste por el hecho de que ella, Luna Lovegood, no fuera capaz de practicar magia. El tiempo se le acababa y, paralelamente, aumentaban las posibilidades de ser una _squib_.

Sus padres nunca le habían manifestado directamente su decepción, pero Luna la intuía. La descubría cada vez que papá aparecía de improviso en su cuarto, esperando atraparla en alguna espontánea muestra de magia accidental. O cuando mamá gritó emocionada al ver el osito de peluche levitando en la cocina, encima de su cabeza, para después suspirar un poquito triste, al descubrir que el responsable del acto había sido su primo Jimmy.

A Luna no le parecía malo, eso de ser diferente. Si en sus venas no había gotas de magia, podría suplirla con otros dones, como la imaginación. Tampoco aborrecía a los _muggles_; al contrario: le parecían algo chiflados pero, sin dudas, sumamente interesantes. Y se suponía que sus padres pensaban así, también, pero Luna no podía evitar tener miedo de sus reacciones cuando el tiempo se le acabara y, con él, todo gramo de esperanza se esfumara.

El vuelo de una gaviota solitaria rompió sus cavilaciones. Observó a Xenophilius y Anna, caminando cogidos de la mano a lo largo de la orilla.

Luna estrujó la arena entre sus manos, notando que estaba bastante compacta por el frío, y se le ocurrió una idea. Hoy era un día ideal para construir un castillo de arena.

Sin ningún tipo de herramienta y sólo valiéndose de sus manos y del ingenio, Luna fue diseñando una base firme, una puerta y dos ventanas, una torre modesta. Utilizó una ramita caída para marcar los detalles más finos, como los marcos de las ventanas, los ladrillos de los muros y los nudos de la madera de la puerta principal. Después de unos minutos, tenía ante sus ojos la réplica del castillo de sus sueños. Dio unas palmaditas, muy contenta consigo misma. Estiró el cuello para ver dónde se encontraban sus padres: estaban sentados en una roca, a varios metros de distancia, contemplando el movimiento de las olas.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –los llamó, haciendo bocina con sus manos. Pero no la oían.

Volvió a intentar un par de veces, pero no hubo caso. El silbido del viento y el ruido de las olas, que se movían cada vez más rápido, amortiguaban su voz. El cielo era de un gris impenetrable, seguramente se desataría una tormenta.

Luna se levantó del suelo y sacudió la arena de su vestido: iría a buscar a sus padres para que vieran su obra maestra.

Sin embargo, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el agua del río se tragó a su castillo de arena.

Luna ahogó un grito y pegó una patada al piso, furiosa e impotente. Tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar ese castillo y, en unos segundos, las olas embravecidas del río se lo arrebataron.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse. ¿Por qué sus padres no la habían escuchado cuando los llamaba? ¿Por qué el tiempo no le dio un par de minutos más, antes de llevarse a su castillo? Ella sólo quería que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Quería que mamá y papá supieran que tenía otros talentos, por más que no pudiera cambiar el color de sus vestidos o hacer crecer violetas en su jardín.

Unas lágrimas frías se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero Luna se las secó de un manotazo brusco, casi haciéndose daño. Se sentó de golpe, enfrente de donde se suponía que debía estar su castillo. Cruzada de piernas y con los ojos cerrados, Luna apeló a todo su poder creativo, al enorme caudal de su imaginación, empecinada a reconstruir en su mente ese castillo de arena. No podría disponer de magia ni de tiempo ni de suerte, pero jamás le quitarían sus sueños. Jamás le arrebatarían el poder su imaginación.

El viento movía descontroladamente su cabello y le arrojaba pequeños granos de arena en la cara, pero a Luna no le importaba. Siguió con sus ojos cerrados y extremadamente concentrada, dibujando en su cabeza un castillo mucho más grande y extraordinario que el de arena, con siete torres y flores pintadas en las paredes, con ventanas en forma de rombos y banderas multicolores asomando por todas partes. Cuando llegarían a casa, más tarde, podría intentar construirlo en su cuarto, donde ningún temporal sería capaz de derribarlo.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna!

Le pareció oír que sus padres la llamaban, pero no estaba segura. Prefería seguir escuchando a las vocecillas de su mente, que le susurraban nuevas ideas para decorar su castillo.

-¡LUNA! ¡Abre los ojos!

El grito de su padre fue tan potente, que esta vez no dudó que la llamaban. Levantó sus párpados, a regañadientes, un poquito fastidiada por interrumpirla en su inspiración.

Y lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Un castillo de la altura de sus padres, y muy parecido al que estaba edificando en su imaginación, se erguía ante ella, imponente. El castillo seguía creciendo a lo ancho y a lo largo, las torres eran cada vez más y más altas.

Anna tenía una mano en el pecho, impresionada, y Xeno pegaba unos saltitos ansiosos, sin poder articular una frase coherente.

Luna estaba muda del asombro, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no creyera lo que ellos veían.

-¿Eso...eso lo hice..._yo_?

El castillo seguía agrandándose, y Luna quería que dejara de hacerlo. La asustaba un poco no poder controlar lo que había provocado. ¿Qué sucedería si el castillo se convertía en algo tan, _tan_ grande, que los tres quedarían sepultados bajo la arena?

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Quiero que pare! ¡Hagan que pare! –gimoteó, angustiada.

Su madre pareció salir del asombro.

-Concéntrate, Luna. Tú puedes hacerlo –la animó.

Luna intentó detener su magia, pero no pudo. Su padre hizo amago de sacar la varita mágica del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Anna se lo impidió.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, hija. Ya lo has hecho –le dijo, señalando al enorme castillo de arena.

Sí. Eso lo había hecho ella. _Ella_.

Luna cerró los puños y arrugó la frente, concentrándose en destruir ese castillo del mismo modo en que lo había construido: con el poder de su mente y su corazón.

El castillo creció unos centímetros más hasta que explotó. Una lluvia de tierra los cubrió a los tres.

Mamá y papá escupían tierra pero parecían más felices que nunca. Luna observó sus manos llenas de arena y, finalmente, sonrió.

_Lo había logrado._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Gracias a _Dannia_ y _Herm Black_ por sus comentarios!


	14. Estrella fugaz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto, sólo ideas en mi cabeza que me quitan el sueño y piden ser escritas. Los vicios en los que se basarán las viñetas corresponden a la _Tabla Ilusoria_, de la comunidad elejotera _30 Vicios_.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Luna Lovegood

Vicio: #7 Estrella fugaz

**Advertencia:** Rating T

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella fugaz<strong>

Ese cuadro de La Gioconda era una imitación barata, pensó. Y un segundo después, que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas. No, debía pensar y poner toda su concentración en las sábanas arrugadas debajo de su cuerpo desnudo, en esa mano masculina que pretendía darle placer. Sí, Luna pensaba que eso era lo que pretendía, pero no lo lograba. Al parecer, su acompañante no tenía el mismo problema que ella: a juzgar por sus gemidos y las frases incoherentes que soltaba, la estaba pasando de maravillas.

William era una buena persona, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Le llamaba la atención todo lo que él parecía saber sobre los _muggles_. A Luna le gustaba escucharlo porque podía hablar de todo con él: siempre tenía algún comentario que hacer, alguna anécdota que contar. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, gesticulaba apasionado, convencido en lo que afirmaba. Después del quinto café que compartieron (_¿después de la quinta cita? _Luna no estaba segura si esas charlas entre filosóficas y banales podrían considerarse citas, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que sí lo eran) Will le preguntó si quería ir a su apartamento. Una réplica espectacular de la obra de da Vinci, montones de vinilos, lo mejor de la literatura inglesa...El muchacho se había jactado de poseer todo un museo que contenía las mejores manifestaciones artísticas de los_ muggles_, y se lo quería mostrar. Luna aceptó y, después de comprobar que su colección no era tan impresionante como le había dicho, el joven se abalanzó sobre su boca y la apretó contra la estantería de libros más cercana.

Al principio, Luna se sorprendió por ese ataque. Después, se sintió agradecida y divertida: era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y tocaba con tanto entusiasmo, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo hasta el momento y no aguantara más por hacerlo. Y también lo disfrutó, por supuesto: un agradable cosquilleo se extendía por su cuerpo, especialmente, entre sus piernas.

Luego de unos minutos, el bueno de William la condujo hasta su cama y ahí fue cuando la cosa empezó andar mal. Tal vez era culpa suya, pensó Luna, por no haberle avisado que era virgen. Pero tenía veinticinco años, el momento se había dado y Luna –que prefería la espontaneidad y lo natural a lo forzado o pretendidamente perfecto– decidió dejarse llevar. Le gustaba William, pero no lo amaba; sin embargo, eso era suficiente para ella, porque tenía ganas de vivir esa experiencia y le parecía el momento indicado para hacerlo.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Nadie le había avisado a ella que tener sexo era un poco pegajoso, incómodo, con dedos que invadían su cuerpo en zonas incorrectas y en movimientos que no le causaban sensaciones agradables, sino todo lo contrario.

Después del dolor inicial, Luna no sintió nada más que algo que entraba y salía de sus entrañas, sin pena ni gloria. Algo que tenía el mismo grosor que dos dedos de su mano juntos, y que se movía rápida y erráticamente.

- Por Merlín y Han Solo... ¡Qué bien se siente!

A Luna le hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo, pero no quería mentirle. En cambio, decidió esforzarse un poco más. Envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico y acarició su espalda morena, arqueándose un poco más. _Nada_. Probó de gemir, aunque no sintiera ganas de hacerlo, para ver si terminaba gimiendo de verdad. _No funcionó_. Trató de rememorar en su mente situaciones anteriores en las que haya experimentado placer: recordó ese primer beso que se dio con Neville, y cómo ella estuvo a punto de gemir justo cuando sus bocas se separaron; la vez que descubrió esa zona sensible en su cuerpo mientras se duchaba, y sus dedos explorando su intimidad..._No era suficiente. _

- ¡Aaaah, aaah...! ¡Sí, sí, muéstrame como se hace, mi pequeña princesa Leia!

La muchacha tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. Tampoco nadie le había dicho que, en esas situaciones, la gente llegaba a decir estupideces.

Posó su mirada en la porción de cielo que se podía ver desde la cama, con la ventana abierta en el octavo piso del edificio, y se acordó de algo. Oh sí, se acordó de _ese _glorioso día.

Esa vez, Luna había acompañado a su padre a la casa de Rufus, un viejo amigo de la familia. Mientras los dos hombres se entretenían mirando fotos de su juventud, la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood se perdió en los vericuetos de la antigua mansión, hasta que llegó a un cuarto lleno de trastos que en un principio le parecieron inútiles. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió un boomerang de madera, de color rojo y, como pudo comprobar después de lanzarlo un par de veces en el reducido espacio, sin ningún agregado mágico. Era un boomerang muggle, común y corriente. Cuando lo volvió a arrojar por el aire, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el artefacto cayó detrás de una máquina. Luna se acercó al aparato cuadrado y blanco, lleno de botones y con una portezuela circular a través de la cual podía ver el interior de...de esa cosa. ¿Qué era lo que veían sus ojos? Luna arrugó el ceño y rebuscó en su memoria, convencida de que Rufus le había dicho alguna vez cómo se llamaba aquella cosa..._Lavarropas_. Sí, eso tenía que ser un lavarropas: el trasto del que se valían los _muggles _para limpiar su vestimenta de manera rápida y eficiente. Saciada su duda, Luna se inclinó sobre el artefacto y vio que el boomerang estaba atrapado en el pequeño espacio que había entre el lavarropas y la pared. Se inclinó hacia delante, pero no llegaba ni por asomo a la abertura. De un salto, se encaramó en la máquina y metió su brazo en el hueco, pero aún no llegaba: debía inclinarse más abajo, porque el boomerang estaba encajado en el suelo. En su intento por recuperar el objeto, tocó sin querer uno de los botones con sus piernas. Y el lavarropas se empezó a mover.

Sobresaltada, Luna se sentó agarrándose de los bordes, temiendo que esa máquina que se agitaba de manera endiablada la arrojara al suelo. Fue entonces que, despatarrada encima del lavarropas con las piernas abiertas, _lo sintió. _Una cosquilla, un calor, justo _ahí_ abajo. El lavarropas vibraba y Luna, con diecinueve años a cuestas, sintió que se acercaba a algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Algo muchísimo mejor que lo que sentía cada vez que se tocaba. La respiración era agitada, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca jadeaba como nunca lo había hecho, cuando Luna apretó aún más su entrepierna en la base del lavarropas y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando. Llegando al orgasmo más placentero de su vida.

Luna volvió de ese viaje en el tiempo y gimió, esta vez, de verdad. Por primera vez desde que el chico la había desvestido con brusquedad y comenzado a tocarla y lamerla con prisas y sin mucho tacto, Luna se estaba excitando. Will continuaba penetrándola y ella, por fin, lo estaba disfrutando.

Pero después de un par de embestidas más, William se desplomó sobre su cuerpo con un grito ahogado. Había acabado y Luna...Luna se quedó en la mitad del camino.

Suspiró, rendida. Acarició distraídamente el pelo del muchacho, que por lo visto no pensaba salir de encima suyo por un buen rato, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado. _Y la vio_.

Una estrella fugaz. Un punto luminoso que caía desde el cielo a velocidad supersónica. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero Luna pidió su deseo rápido: _por favor, que no acabe este día sin tener un maldito orgasmo._

Una hora después, despeinada y con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, Luna caminaba por las callecitas del barrio de Will, sola.

La noche caía sobre su cabeza y Luna consideró comprar un lavarropas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Gracias _Hoshinohi _por tu comentario!


End file.
